For conventional semiconductor devices used in a power conversion device etc., there are technologies for reducing inductance using an induced current.
One of known conventional power conversion device is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H09-135565 (Patent Document 1), the power conversion device having an inductive conductor in which an induced current flows in parallel to a wiring conductor so that an inductance of the wiring conductor is reduced.